Second Chances
by AndyDepp
Summary: Hermione nurses Snape back to health after the attack in the shrieking shack. Eventual SSHG
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything it is all the wonderful work of J.K. Rowling**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I had snuck in after harry and watched snape's memories. I had known something wasn't right when he killed Dumbledore, that there must be something more to it. Now I knew there was and I had stood there and done nothing as he lay there dying on the floor in a puddle of his own blood.

I was supposed to be helping heal the injured but I could not leave his body the Shrieking Shack knowing all he had done and sacrificed, he deserved better. I snuck out of the castle easy enough, but now to get past the people collecting our fallen. Harry still had the invisibility cloak with him but I had no idea where he was. All I know is that according to Snape's memories Dumbledore had wanted him to turn himself over to Voldemort. It hurt to lose such a great friend, but there really wasn't anything I could do, it had to be done to win this war. At least this is what my logic was telling me but I could not stop to grieve there just wasn't time for that.

I managed to sneak past all but my friend Ginny on my way to the Shrieking Shack.

"Hermione where are you going I thought you were helping with healing?" Ginny asked.

"I realized I left my wand in the Shrieking Shack while ago," I lied.

"Do you need me to come with you and help you look?" Ginny asked.

"No it's ok I know where I layed it down," I answered.

"Ok, but be careful Mione, I don't know what I would do if I lost you too," pleaded Ginny.

" I will be Ginny, I always am," I simply stated.

I came upon the Whomping Willow about five minutes later. I grabbed a stick and tickled the knot causing the tree to still and admit me. The passage seemed so much smaller than it had four years ago. I finally made it to the room where he lay. He looked if possible even paler than he had the last time I saw him.

I walked over to him and as I did, the realization of what he did for the wizarding world hit me, full force, and I fell to my knees beside him. Suddenly, I heard a groan. I looked up just in time to see his mouth twitch. It was then that I thought to check his pulse and saw that he was still breathing, but barely.

I immediately got to work, grabbing my beaded bag. I summoned the Essence of Dittany and a Blood Replenishing potion. I applied the Essence of Dittany and then cast a healing spell and it stopped bleeding I then summoned a sheet from my bag, transfigured it into gauze, and used it to bandage his I shifted so I was sitting behind him, lifting his head and laying it into my lap, and opened his mouth. I unstopped the Blood Replenishing potion and poured it in his mouth, massaging his throat to make him swallow. After a minute or two I noticed the color was returning to his face. His eyes began to open and his whole body tensed He attempted to to turn his head but groaned in pain, and the bleeding started again. I quickly cast another healing spell and summoned a pillow out of my bag, laying his head on that instead of my lap.

I shifted so I was once again kneeling on the floor beside him.

"Why would you come back and save a traitor?" he spat.

"You're not a traitor I saw those memories you gave Harry," I told him.

"So Potter decided to show the wizarding world what a weak lovesick I am did he now," he growled

"No I snuck in after him, he has no idea I saw, and you're not weak but loyal and brave. You don't deserve to lay here and die. Let me take you to St. Mungo's where they can help you," I pleaded

"So they can ship me off to azkaban as soon as I'm healed? I don't think so!" He snapped at me.

With that, he stood up and almost fell back down,but I managed to steady him.

"Please Professor, let me help you. I could go get help from the castle." I begged

"No," he growled at me.

Then yet again he began to fall so I grabbed him, and then I began to feel as if I was being suffocated. The next thing I know I was landing on my back on a carpeted floor and Professor Snape is on top of me.

"Professor," I called but didn't get an answer.

My arm is killing me it's pinned between us at an odd angle. After a few minutes of struggling I finally loosen it. This movement caused him to groan in pain and shift so that his entire weight was on me. I lay there trying to think of a way to get up and out from under him. That's when I began to notice something poking me in my thigh.

My wand of course! How could I have forgotten that I was a witch. I manage to get my hand on my wand and and get it out of my pocket. Pointing it at his unmoving body I said "Mobilicorpus," while he was in the air I rolled out from underneath him and lowered him gently to the floor and muttered "Finite Incantatem," canceling the spell. I stood up looking around this must be his house I thought. I wonder which door leads to his bedroom I need to get him there so he may rest. I went to the one on my left and found a small kitchen and dining room. I returned to the sitting room and went to the other door which lead to a set of stairs. When I got up there I saw a hallway with three doors the first of which was the loo which was on my left. The one across from it was a study this only left the one at the end of the hall. When I entered his bedroom it was very dark and quiet. I took out my wand and whispered, "lumos," lighting my wand and shining some light on the room. It was dull and plain but very neat and organized like his office desk at hogwarts when he taught potions. I went over to the bed and pulled back the covers and top sheet I then ran into the sitting room, grabbed my beaded bag, opened it, and muttered, "Accio potion bag." I then walked over to the professor and said, "Mobilicorpus," levitating him behind me while carrying my potion bag. I gently settled him on the bed and unpacked my potions, my bowl, and rag. I set the bowl down and pointed my wand at it saying, "Aguamenti," and then cast a heating charm over it.

I then sat on the bed next to him and began unbuttoning his black wool frock coat so I could get to his wound on his neck better. I was surprised to find he was wearing a white button-up shirt instead of a black one. I managed to push the frock coat off his shoulders and down his shoulders I then levitated him and pulled it out from underneath him. I lowered him back to the bed and began removing his shirt, as I did this though I began noticing scars. Some of them were years old while others were merely days old. I began wondering how he was even still alive after all he had been through. Some of the newer ones looked like they were becoming infected. One ran from the the right side of his rib cage to his left hip disappearing beneath his trousers. I tried not to think about what I would have to do next because this man was my teacher for so long and a man I greatly respected.

I was broken out of my thoughts by a groan of pain. I needed to change the bandage on his neck and clean it. I gently uncover his wound and wipe it down with my clean rag, which I dipped in warm water. I then applied The Essence of Dittany to heal it and rebandaged it. I then began doing the same for the cuts across his chest and stomach. When I finished I cast a healing charm on it all. I slid his trousers down enough to clean and heal the laceration that was from his rib cage to his hip. After I had healed them to the best of my ability I pulled his trousers back up and configured them into black silk pajama pants. I then pulled the covers over him and packed my potions bag back up. I then transfigured an empty potion bottle into a cot to sleep on in his room, so I could help him if he needed it. I took the cloak I had been wearing and transfigured it into a blanket.

As I was about to lay down he began to groan in pain and his muscles were spasming. I walked over to his bed realizing he was struggling with after effects from being under the Cruciatus Curse for long periods of time. I sat beside him on the bed and massaging his shoulders and arms trying to relax his muscles and keep him straight instead of curling in a ball. Then I moved to his legs trying to relax the muscles and soothe his pain. When his muscles had completely relaxed I lay back on his bed to wait and sure make sure the spasms didn't start again. When I looked over at his face I noticed how much younger he looked when he wasn't scowling or glaring. My last conscious thought I had was I wonder what he looks like when he smiles or laughs.

* * *

_Thanks for reading please review I'm working on the next chapter. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own anything it is all the wonderful work of J.K. Rowling**_

SPOV

* * *

As my consciousness started to slowly fade back in I realize my neck is very sore but much better than last night. The next thing I realized was something warm against my side. I began blinking to adjust my eyes and looked over to see a young woman curled up against me. I immediately recognized her by her brown mass of curly hair which used to be a massive unruly bush in her first years.

When I looked at her everything from last night came rushing back. I remembered being summoned to the Shrieking Shack where The Dark Lord sent his snake Nagini to kill me and then him leaving me to bleed to death on the floor. Then Potter, Weasley, and Granger came in and I gave Potter my memories. I then remember losing consciousness and when I woke again I could feel my head in her lap and her rebandaging my wound. Then she started arguing with me and I stumbled a little in the middle of trying to apparate. The last thing I remember was landing in my sitting room on Spinner's End and seeing her as I lost consciousness and fell.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by her shifting beside me and moving if possible even closer to me. "Miss Granger," I shouted, "do you mind removing yourself from my person."

She jumped from my bed immediately as if someone had poked her with a sharp needle. "I'm sorry sir I must have fallen asleep after I managed to get your muscles to stop spasming," she said.

"Indeed," I said as I glared at her. She began to fidget under my gaze. It was then that I began to realize how much she had grown since she started hogwarts. Her hair was no longer bushy but fell in soft curls down to the middle of her back. Though at the moment it was quite a mess from the battle there was blood caked in it, probably mine. She had lost her boyish build and become quite curvaceous. I had to stop thinking like this she was my student. Well not anymore but still I'm old enough to be her father I need to get a grip. If she could hear my thoughts right now she would probably run from my house and tell Potter and Weasley what a perverted old man I am. I shook my head trying to get the thoughts out of my head causing me to groan in pain. She was instantly by my side.

"Sir is there anything I can do?" She asks me.

"Yes get over here you silly little chit!" I managed to growl out at her. If I wasn't in so much pain I would laugh at the terrified look she just gave me it reminded me of a first year. "Open up my nightstand and look for my anti-venom salve. Then remove this infernal bandage and put some of that on it. There is also a salve to reduce the side effects from the Cruciatus," I instructed her.

"Yes sir, did you make them yourself?" she asked me.

"Stop asking bloody questions and pay attention to what you're doing you insufferable twit!" I snapped at her.

"Sorry sir, I was just curious," she said.

She worked in silence while I watched her out the corner of my eye. She was very concentrated on her work. Her hands seemed to work with precision. I was beginning to see a younger version of myself in her and I wasn't sure whether to be happy or scared about that. I closed my eyes and relaxed while she finished up. Her hands felt small and soft against my neck and I was actually kind of sad when she started putting the bandage back on. Then I felt her hands on the blanket and she started to pull the covers down.

"What are you doing Miss Granger!" I exclaimed.

"Sir, I need to take care of the laceration across your stomach and hip,"she said.

"You didn't even ask whether I was alright with it or not you just started to uncover me without a thought to my privacy just like you did last night. When you healed me in the Shrieking Shack and then you barge into my home and heal me here too," I growled.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn all the time I was only trying to help. It's not like I came to your house on purpose in the first place I thought you were falling and was trying to catch you. Now if you're done with your griping may I finish taking care of your wounds, sir?" she snapped at me.

"Fine but then you can leave my house," I answered

"You need someone to take care of you while you're healing you can't even stand on your own how are you going to take care of yourself?" she asked.

"It's none of your business so I don't know why you care," I drawled.

"You have saved my life and many others even when they disrespected you on a daily bases you deserve respect and I would like to put the past behind us," she confessed.

"Fine but do not touch anything without my permission, now get on with cleaning my wound Miss Granger," I barked at her.

"Yes Sir," she muttered

She then began to pull the covers down for the second time. That's when I realized that the laceration that I had earned from Bellatrix a couple days ago was not only no longer infected but had started to knit back together. I saw Hermione summon a beaded bag and from in there she summoned a bag that was full of healing potions. She pulled out what I recognized as Essence of Dittany and began to spread it across my wound with her soft hands. The relief from the Dittany was so great I felt like sighing but I would never show that kind of weakness in front of she was finished she packed it all back up and set it beside my nightstand.

"Sir may I have permission to use your kitchen?" she asked me.

"Yes there is some canned soup in there but I'll have to find a way to restock the kitchen if we're are too stay here," I answered.

"We'll figure it out in a little bit sir for now rest until i bring some soup up," she insisted.

I started to wonder why I had let her stay with me I would be better off dead at the moment I had no one left who cared. That had been made sure of when I called Lily a Mudblood. I no longer felt responsible for her death but I still missed her. I also wasn't in love with her I realized that the only reason I felt like that back then was because she was the only one too ever showed she cared. I had never expected to live through the battle so I never planned any way to keep out of Azkaban since I was Albus Dumbledore's murderer planned even though it was. No matter how bad that old fool irritated me he was like the father I never had and I missed him and hate myself for killing him.

"Sir, I found some tomato soup for us would you like me to help you sit up so you can eat?" she asked.

" I can get up I just need you to support me while you fix my pillows so I can sit up too eat," I told her.

"Yes sir, I have a strengthening potion in my bag if you take it with your soup you should be able to walk again tomorrow. You'll still have to stop and rest because the healing your body is doing will cause you too tire very easily," she said too me.

"Yes I know what the bloody potion does you insufferable child just get it out," I sneered.

"Stop calling me a child, I'm not a child," she declared.

"I will when you stop acting like one now get over here and help me," I demanded.

"Yes sir," she grumbled.

She walked over to me still glaring and put her arm under my shoulder so I could pull myself up. It hurt too pull myself up but I tried not to show that but by the look on her face she did. I hated this I couldn't do anything without help.

"Did I hurt you sir?" she gasped.

"No my neck muscles already hurt and sitting up just makes it worse," I admitted

"Do you want me to stop and just feed you myself,"she asked me.

"No lets just get it over with I refuse to be fed like a child," he grumbled.

I sat up a little higher while she was supporting me and she propped the pillows up behind me. She then transfigured her cot into a tray and put my bowl of soup on it and sat it in my lap. Then she summoned her beaded bag and got the potion bag out of it. She pulled out the strengthening potion from the bag and sat it on my tray. I took a bite of the soup and instantly realized how hungry I was. We ate in silence and I watched her out the corner of my eye. She would occasionally look up at me and watch me for a few seconds and go back to eating. Once I looked up while she was doing it and she ducked her head and blushed a bright red. What I wouldn't give to hear what was going through her mind.

I finished my bowl of soup and took the potion a few minutes after her and she silently took our bowls and my vial and set them on my dresser and used the scourgify spell on them. She walked over to me rearranged my pillows and helped me lay back down. When she stood back up she stretched and yawned.

"I'm sorry I don't have a second bedroom you can either sleep on the couch or you can sleep in my bed as long as you stay on your side," I offered.

"If you don't mind sir I would like to sleep here in case you wake up and need my help," she answered.

"Had it not been alright I wouldn't have offered Miss Granger," I retorted.

"Is there anything else you need before I lay down sir," she inquired.

"No just lay down," I told her.

"Alright sir," she answered.

She turned off the lights and I heard her walk over to the bed. The bed dipped down a little bit on her side and she laid down. I heard her scourgify herself and transfigure her clothes into pajamas. We layed there in silence for what seemed like hours but was probably only minutes before I whispered,"Thank you."

"Your welcome sir," she whispered back.

I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep for the first time in years.

* * *

_Thank you for reading please review I would love to here idea's for how I can improve it I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible again thank you._


End file.
